The instant invention relates to the field of mounting systems for televisions to be wall-mounted or carried on a base (console).
The instant invention provides a flat panel television console and support kit for supporting a flat panel television (sold separately) in a plurality of different user assembled configurations. The kit incorporates components for a flat panel television console assembly with multiple shelves carried on horizontally extending shelf supports.
The manufacturer delivers to the consumer an unassembled kit including assembly instructions that instruct the consumer to assemble the console by engaging the shelves with the shelf supports and connecting the shelf supports to a pair of legs for structural support. When the shelves and legs are assembled, a flat panel television can be supported on an upper surface of the upper shelf.
The kit is customizable to suit consumer preferences. The kit includes additional features that may be selectively arranged and connected, depending on the desired configuration. The kit includes a bridging structure having two ends that can each be received in a bridge receptacle at an upper end of the first and second legs. The kit also includes a vertical column that has a lower end that can be detachably secured at a joint on the bridging structure so that the vertical column extends upwardly from the bridging structure. As described herein, the bridging structure and vertical column can be used together to provide an elevated support for the flat panel television. The kit also includes first and second cap structures that can be selectively received in the bridge receptacles when the bridging structure is not in use. For mounting a flat panel television, the kit includes a flat panel television mounting frame.
To facilitate customization of the console assembly by the consumer, the kit includes assembly instructions for various embodiments. Assembly instructions direct a consumer to assemble the kit in a first configuration in which a flat panel television is secured to the mounting frame, the mounting frame is secured adjacent to an upper end of the vertical column. The vertical column is hollow and has at least one opening for receiving wires, so that wires from the TV may be hidden within the vertical column. The vertical column is secured to the bridging structure, and the ends of the bridging structure are detachably secured in the bridge receptacles in the legs of the console assembly. The bridge receptacles may be upwardly facing openings, which may receive projections on the ends of the bridging structure. The consumer may then fasten the bridging structure to the legs. In this configuration, the flat panel television is supported above the upper surface of the upper shelf by the vertical column.
The kit may include a sound bar or sensor shelf that is detachably secured to the vertical column and extends horizontally from the vertical column. The sound bar/sensor shelf may be secured to the vertical column at various vertical positions.
The joint at which the vertical column is secured to the bridging structure may be fixed or may allow the vertical column to rotate with respect to the bridging section.
The bridging section may be in the form of an arch or may be linear between its ends.
The assembly instructions further directs a consumer to assemble the kit in a second possible configuration in which the flat panel television is secured to the mounting frame and the mounting frame is secured to a wall. Caps are received in the bridge receptacles in the legs. The console is positioned beneath the flat panel television, and can be used to support accessory components for the flat panel television.
Additionally, the assembly instructions directs a consumer to assemble the kit in a third possible configuration in which the consumer places a flat panel television, inclusive of its own stand (or base), on the upper shelf of the console. In this configuration, the consumer inserts the caps in the bridge receptacles on the legs.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention is the provision of a console assembly, a bridging structure, a vertical column, a cap structure and a mounting frame that can be constructed and arranged with an aesthetically matched design to form an aesthetically matched set of kit components. It is further an object of the present invention to provide advantages for the consumer and the retailer. For the retailer, stocking the kit avoids having to stock multiple disparate kits, which would create a customer service burden, to help the consumer select the right kit, and restocking costs when kits are returned. For the consumer, the kit satisfies the mounting requirements for virtually any TV that the consumer might initially use it with, and to TVs that the consumer may acquire in the future. The console may be assembled and used alone with a conventional CRT TV, or with a flat panel TV mounted on its own stand (base). Then later when the consumer acquires a Vesa standard LCD TV, for example, the consumer can attach the mounting frame to the bridging structure, attach the bridging structure to the legs, and suspend the flat panel TV above the console by securing the flat panel TV to the mounting frame. Should the consumer later acquire a still larger TV, or prefer wall mounting, the mounting frame can be used again, and secured to a wall. The kit incorporates multi-purposed components to reduce the parts count. All components can be broken down to lie flat for shipping and storage in the minimum space. The kit provides for a floating appearance of the flat panel TV above the console and this visual effect is enhanced by being able to hide the wires and cables within the support.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.